


La rueda

by Hessefan



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El "hubiera" de Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La rueda

**Author's Note:**

> — **Disclaimer** : ¿Se imaginan si HP fuese mío? Qué horror. Todo de Rowling.  
> — **Beta** : _Metanfetamina_ (Gracias Gato).  
>  — **Palabras** : 200, ni una más ni una menos. Tengo la obsesión de hacer drabbles y viñetas redondas o no soy feliz (?).  
> — **Razón** : Para la comunidad de LJ " _Harry Awards_ ". _"¿Y si en vez de eso, Harry hubiera…?"_ La consigna consistía en partir desde el canon y plantear a Harry tomando otra decisión en vez de la conocida, con todo lo que eso conlleva.

Si los padres de Harry no hubieran muerto, en sus primeros años él despertaría cada mañana con los besos de Lily, jugaría Quidditch con James y esperaría ansioso por los domingos, cuando su padrino fuera a visitarlo llenándolo de regalos mágicos que todo chico quiere pero que sus padres siempre se niegan a comprar.

Si los padres de Harry no hubieran muerto, él no sería destinado a la alacena de los Dursley, no se vería obligado a usar talles mucho más grandes de ropa y no se encontraría dos veces en la encrucijada de perder a su familia.

Si los padres de Harry no hubieran muerto, él no conocería a Hagrid de la forma en la que lo conoció, no lo vería más que como a un bruto gigante. No se llevaría bien con una sabelotodo como Hermione, ni simpatizaría con Ginny, quizás nunca se hubiese fijado en ella; y pensaría de los Weasley —Ron incluido— lo mismo que muchos piensan.

Pero el _hubiera_ no existe. Observa al pequeño Albus peleando con James, y a Lily haciendo de mediadora. Son sus _soles_. Ahora puede atar los puntos, mirar _hacia atrás_ y darse cuenta de que todo está bien, como está.

 **Fin**


End file.
